Targets for firearms are well known in the prior art. Traditional targets for firearms have various issues which limit their value to a shooter including the fact that projectile holes (“bullet holes”) in the target can be difficult to see, particularly from where the shooter is positioned when firing the gun which can often times be 25 yards, 50 yards, 100 yards or farther away from the target. More recently, targets have been developed that result in the formation of a contrasting halo around the bullet hole in order to increase the visibility of the bullet hole.